


A Bit Together

by Ratty-Rodent (Rat2rrj)



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Could have made this smut but nah, F/F, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 03:49:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10845876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rat2rrj/pseuds/Ratty-Rodent
Summary: Human AUSpoilers for the latest stevenbomb if you missed the tags





	A Bit Together

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [After-Party](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10122896) by [keepbeachcityqueer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/keepbeachcityqueer/pseuds/keepbeachcityqueer). 



Jasper blinked up at the ceiling fan, sprawled on her back. 

Twins. How did I get so lucky. 

She glanced to either side. Two synchronized inhales and exhales greeted her. Jasper smirked to herself. 

Wild night. Nice though. 

Despite the heads on her biceps, she managed to stroke two fade haircuts at roughly the same time. One twitched in her sleep. The other relaxed a bit. 

Glad their boss got dragged away before the end of the match. No way I would have missed this. 

She thumbed their necks and glanced back at the ceiling. 

And that session in the locker room, wow. Gotta thank Carnelian and Skinny sometime. 

Part of her wanted to kiss them again like that. It had been thick and fluid, they were both amazing kissers. Jasper wondered if she had been good enough for the two, they were rarely apart and seemed into almost the same things. Then again, few could resist Jasper's mouth on their neck. She smirked again and shrugged. 

Questioning later. Chilling now. 

She pushed at both shoulders, pulling them a little closer. 

Glad they're here with me.


End file.
